Taken
by DancingStar01
Summary: After she was abducted by aliens, things in Lindsay s life change. Pairing: C/L


Title: Taken  
Author: Dancing Star  
Pairing: Connor / Lindsay  
Rating: 12  
Category: Drama, Romance, Mystery  
Summaries: After she was abducted by aliens, things in Lindsay´s life change.  
Comments: May is almost over, wow! Hope you´re already having a nice summer!

**Taken**

When Connor opened his eyes, he first saw a bright light. His head ached, but the feeling slowly came back into his body, so he turned his head to look around a bit. On a stretcher to his left was a pretty woman with blond hair. Her sight was enough for him to mess up completely.  
She was obviously sleeping and only a faint breathing sound told him she was still alive.  
"Hey," he whispered to her but didn´t want to wake her.  
The woman opened her eyes and looked at him. A strand of her hair fell into her face.  
"Hello," she whispered softly.  
"What's your name?", He wanted to know from her.  
"I don´t know," she admitted, "What´s your name?"  
"I don´t know."  
A smile crossed her face. This expression seemed familiar. He had to stretch out his hand for her to be convinced this enchanting creature wasn´t an illusion.  
When she noticed it, she also stretched a hand towards him. Her fingers touched and again the woman smiled. She didn´t dare to admit that touch felt incredibly nice.  
At the other end of the room a heavy door opened and an elderly man came in. "How are you?", he asked, taking off his glasses.  
"Who are you?", Connor wanted to know. He slowly sat up and the blonde woman did the same. They still suffered from headaches, they tried to ignore it.  
"I'm Anton. Anton Hendricks. We're friends."  
"Oh really?", Connor had to admit he was confused, but at the moment he hadn´t enough energy to do something.  
"I would like to know what happened last night", Anton said.  
"Last night?", the woman next to Connor asked.  
"You can´t remember?"  
"At the moment I can´t even remember myself."  
"Then I'll help you. You were out together last night", Anton explained to them.  
"You don´t understand. We have no idea who we are. Maybe you first tell us our names."  
"Your name is Lindsay Donner," Anton then looked at Connor, "And you are Connor Doyle." Anton paused. "You really have no idea who you are."  
"No."  
"Then we should examine you both", Anthony suggested, "Maybe we can find out why you can´t remember last night." Lindsay and Connor agreed and allowed Anton to take some blood. Anton explained he suspected the two were victims of so-called knock-out drops, a dangerous drug. But the restaurant, from which Anthony had found a receipt in Connor's jacket, was serious. Later he wanted to have a hypnosis session with them.  
"How did we get here?", Lindsay asked, "And where are we?" The facility was strange. Was she in a hospital?  
"This is the Mobile Lab. You are working here."  
Lindsay nodded without saying a word. That information didn´t help her. So she repeated her question: "How did we get here?"  
"The police found you, when you were running by yourself on a deserted country road and then collapsed. Fortunately, you had your OSIR- ID with you."  
"Lindsay was by herself?", Connor asked confused while Anton decreased blood, "Where was I at this time?" Anton had just told them, he and Lindsay had spent yesterday evening together.  
"This is curious: Another police team found you in your car, nearly twenty miles away from Lindsay. After the police brought you to us, we interviewed people in the restaurant. The waitress said you had left the Bella Italia at 22:05 o´clock. The police found Connor's car at 22:09 o´clock. What do you think?", he asked.  
"It´s impossible to drive 20 miles in four minutes," Lindsay muttered and she wasn´t surprised that Anton nodded. She wondered what he was thinking and asked him about it. Finally, he told them they should rest yet for a while.

"How are they?", Peter asked anxiously. He had heard that something had happened to them and they couldn´t remember last night. They couldn´t even remember their name, how Claire told him, and Peter was shocked. "They're fine, at least physically," Anton replied, "If the examinations are completed, we´ll know more." He thought it was strange Connor should have covered a distance of 20 miles in four minutes and he already had an idea what had happened.  
"Can I see them?", Peter asked. When Anton nodded, Peter got up and walked into their room. He heard the two talking. They sat opposite each other and when they saw their visit, they both looked a little suspicious.  
"Hi," Peter said, "How are you?"  
"It depends," Connor said, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Peter. I'm your best friend... Can you remember anything?"  
"No, we don´t know what happened," Lindsay answered, "I guess you can´t help us."  
"Unfortunately I can´t. I'm sorry. Believe me: I would like to know what had happened, too."  
At that moment the door behind Peter opened and Anton entered. He decided Connor and Lindsay hadn´t to stay longer in the hospital room of the Mobile Lab. Perhaps it would help them, if they were in a familiar environment.

The reports of their examinations lasted until noon. Lindsay and Connor sat with Peter in the meeting room and had lunch. "I have a bad feeling about this and therefore I called the Air Force," Peter told, "Guess what these gentlemen have said?" He showed them a picture which had been faxed to him: In the printout were two large, oval-shaped lights.  
"Last night a sighting of unknown lights in the sky was watched by a few people. It was in the area where you had been. The lights were on the spot, according to eye witnesses, they then disappeared... As I said before, I have a bad feeling... "  
They tried to reconstruct last night and Peter told about unusual light phenomena in this area, when Anton called for Lindsay.  
"Lindsay, would you please take a moment to come to us?," he asked and Lindsay was confused. She followed his plea and entered the room. Lindsay closed the door behind her and noticed that a woman was also present. "Lindsay, this is Claire. She is also a doctor", Anton explained when he realized that she didn´t recognize her.  
"Is everything all right?", she asked. The solemn faces of the two worried her. "The blood tests are done," Claire informed her, "We couldn´t find drugs in your or Connors blood but… We have found something interesting."  
Lindsay was freezing cold. "Oh God, Am I sick?"  
"No, at least not permanently."  
"What... What do you mean?", Lindsay was confused.  
"You're pregnant."  
"What?", she was horrified, "But... But... I…" Her knees gave way and she had to sit down. "Who... Who is the father of the child... Do I have a boyfriend?" While Lindsay said that, Anton left the room, leaving the two women alone.  
"I don´t know, I'm sorry," Claire sat next to her, "You don´t tell much about your private life."  
"I don´t understand," she murmured, "I would never... So I would never date Connor when I have a boyfriend with whom I´m expecting a child." She would never cheat on someone she loved.  
"I don´t think you have a boyfriend," Claire suddenly said.  
"But you just said I don´t tell much about my private life. Maybe I haven´t told you about my boyfriend. "She felt bad.  
"You are a very honest person, Lindsay. As you said before: I guess it´s unlikely you would date Connor in the intent to cheat on someone. "  
"Maybe the baby is the result of a one night stand but I don´t think I would do that..."  
"There is still another way," Claire played uneasily with the piece of paper which she held in her hands, "You both can´t remember last night, right? In the same area where you both have been, a sighting of unidentified flying objects was reported, right? What if..."  
"Don´t say it," she felt really bad, "How far is the pregnancy?"  
"You´re eight weeks pregnant," Claire replied. Lindsay watched through a glass door, how Connor was talking to Peter. "I have to tell him."  
Claire remained worried.

"What's going on?", Connor asked when he and Lindsay had gone outside. Lindsay asked him for a private conversation and he wondered if he had done something wrong. She looked ill.  
"I didn´t want to tell you this if the others are present. But I think you should know."  
"Know what?"  
"I'm pregnant," Lindsay said, "I know I should have told you before, but I know since a few minutes," she noticed his shocked expression, "I´m sure I had no idea about this before we lost of our memory. I´m also sure I don´t have any boyfriend, because I wouldn´t cheat on him so we both start dating each other and..."  
"All right," Connor finally said, "You don´t have to apologize." He reentered the Mobil Lab and left her alone. Of course he was offended because she was suddenly pregnant. He liked her very much, but apparently there was someone else in her life. Even when she said she had no boyfriend, he didn´t know if he should believe her.  
Inside the Mobile Lab Connor met Anthony. "What happened?", Anton saw Connor's tense face.  
"She's pregnant, Anton. How can she be pregnant and doesn´t remember?"  
"We should talk about this situation," he suggested.  
"This situation! Anton, I don´t know... ", Connor almost screamed, but Anton reassured him:" I know this is a big blow for you, but it isn´t easy for Lindsay as well. Therefore, we should talk to each other. Sit down, I'll get Lindsay and Claire."

"I know this situation isn´t easy for both of you," Anton repeated in the evening, "In addition, there are problems." They were sitting in the meeting room where Anton and Claire served as mediators.  
"There are problems?", Lindsay asked worried, "Is the baby sick?" Connor saw how she put her hand protectively on her stomach and he noticed a strange feeling in his stomach: jealousy.  
"The child is developing at eight times speed," Claire showed them an ultrasound image, "This morning I did an ultrasound examination after we told Lindsay about the pregnancy. Because Lindsay asked me, we repeated the test just a half hour ago." She showed them now another ultrasound, "Between these two stages of an embryo are ten days... In theory."  
"What does that mean?", asked Lindsay. She looked at both images carefully.  
"If the development of the baby continues in this speed, it will be born in 5 weeks... I don´t know what you are thinking, but in my opinion this is strange." Claire reminded them once again of the UFO sighting in the area in which Connor and Lindsay were out last night.  
"This means in 5 weeks I´ll give birth to...", Lindsay couldn´t speak the sentence to the end.  
"The child looks human."  
"Until now," Lindsay added. On one hand, she was relieved Claire's theory made sense and she could prove Connor now she hadn´t used him to cheat on someone. On the other hand, she was afraid of what would follow.  
When the conversation ended, Claire apologized to Lindsay if she had scarred her but she also told her it was important to know all the facts. Claire gave her a cup of tea. "If the child will actually develop in this pace, soon my stomach will look terrible," Lindsay predicted, but Claire didn´t think it was a joke.  
"How are you?", Anton wanted to know from Connor, who watched the two women silently.  
Connor nodded wordlessly.  
"Lindsay is telling the truth," Anton said and Connor looked at him surprised.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know it. Don´t be angry about her. There is no one who is there for Lindsay and she needs your help and support."  
"I like her very much," Connor admitted and he said to himself that was beyond doubt. After all, he wouldn´t date a woman if he didn´t like her. And finally, they were dating each other, before they both had lost their memory last night.  
"Anton, may I ask you a question?"  
"Of course," Anton was excited to hear what was wrong.  
"Were Lindsay and I a couple before we both lost our memory?"  
"Last night was your first date, as far as you can call it date."  
Connor nod silently. So it was impossible he and Lindsay were a couple before and he wasn´t the father of her child, although he wanted it.  
Of course, Anton noticed how Connor was thinking hard and he seemed to have an idea: "Maybe you remember if you repeat last night," Anton suggested. Then he called Lindsay and told her she should come to him. He decided to send both to Bella Italia, a small Italian restaurant where the two had dinner yesterday evening. A receipt for $ 100 in your Connors pocket told him. Lindsay wanted to disagree, but Anton didn´t gave her the chance.

That night they drove together to a small town and Connor invited her to an Italian restaurant, then they walked in the park. On a bridge, they stopped.  
"I'm sorry, Connor," Lindsay finally apologized. During the entire dinner they desperately had been trying not to talk about their relationship and about the baby.  
"You don´t have to apologize."  
"But you don´t know..."  
"I´m sure we are a couple. After all, we´re going out together, "Connor suddenly told her," I'm very happy about it."  
"Why?"  
"If it isn´t so, you would now have more admirer."  
She laughed.  
"You're beautiful," he said and she stopped her laughter.  
"You tell this to every girl, eh?"  
"No," he assured her, "I'm very careful with compliments, especially when it´s about people who are important to me."  
When she didn´t answer, he wondered what he should do. The fact she hesitated wasn´t a good sign.  
"Connor, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. The baby..."  
He turned around and leaned his back against the railing of the bridge. "Give me a chance." He grabbed her hand and her skin tingled at the places where he touched her. This feeling was so familiar to her as if she'd never forget him. She had planned to escape from him, saying it was too fast. But she couldn´t. "Are you angry with me?", Lindsay asked instead.  
"No. I can´t be angry." They spent a nice evening together. Connor made sure she went to bed and rested after their return to the Mobile Lab. She meant a lot to him. He hoped the baby wouldn´t change the relationship between them, but he knew it was useless: the baby would change everything.

Next morning Anton wanted to start a hypnosis session. Lindsay´s night had been a very restless, because she couldn´t sleep in the dark. She didn´t thought it was her way to fear in the dark as an adult woman, but she knew why she reacted like that and she was eager to know the truth.  
Connor was first and Anton started asking him about yesterday evening. He told about the dinner at Bella Italia then they wanted to return to the Mobile lab. Next, he told about a strange light phenomenon in the sky: "Lindsay sees the light at first," Connor said, "It´s floating in about a hundred meters above the forest. The car stops at the roadside and I get out. The light is orange and suddenly I hear a strange noise, "he said excitedly.  
"Can you describe the sound?", he asked.  
"No... There are men on the street... They're pretty tall and wear gray uniforms made from a fabric I've ever seen."  
"Go on, Connor! You remember everything", Anton encouraged him.  
"We go up a ramp... I must resist... I'm in a hallway and standing in front of a door... I don´t want to be here! I don´t know where Lindsay is! Everything is numb! I can´t feel anything! I´m lying on a table! ", Connor sounded excited.  
"It's okay, Connor. You can stop now. You are very quiet, feel relaxed..."  
Lindsay and Claire listened to him when he spoke and before Anton was able to start her hypnosis session, she told him and Connor, who felt very calm after the session, she remembered.  
"I remember the car suddenly stopped and wasn´t working anymore. Connor then got out... This light... There´s something wrong. The men came towards us through the trees. They were tall and skinny. I felt as if I must hide myself."  
"Have you ever seen something like that?", he asked.  
"No. I wanted to run away and couldn´t. One of the men grabbed my arm and I followed him into the light. They said they will carry out only a few simple tests then I could go back to the car."  
"Did they say where they come from?"  
"No... I was lying on a cold table. Even the air was cold. And I remember the terrible stomach ache." She knew what the abdominal pain meant.  
"We were both abducted by aliens. After that they cleared our memories, " Connor stated, "They exposed you on a country road and I was 20 miles away from you..."  
"They thought they could hide the fact there´s a connection between you," Claire suspected. Now that they knew what really happened, the truth was almost worse than any fantasy. "Rest for a while", Anton suggested, "I need to call the headquarters and explain why we aren´t back yet." They should be back in Toronto since days and Anton had no idea how long they would stay this rural area.

Late at night someone knocked impatiently at Connor's door. He and Lindsay were housed in the Mobile Lab and the rooms were terribly small.  
"Peter, what's going on?", Connor asked when he saw his best friend. He had no idea why Peter's reaction was so hectic.  
"Anton had to tell to the headquarters in his last transmission about the current results, the pregnancy and the conversations of your hypnosis session. Elsinger had only to count one and one and now he´s on his way to pick up Lindsay... It´s not Anton's fault. Someday, everybody would now anyway…"  
"Who is Elsinger?", Connor asked, "And where does he want to bring Lindsay?"  
"Elsinger is our boss. We both can´t stand him, " Peter explained," I think he brings Lindsay to the headquarters and because he thinks the baby is an alien-human hybrid, he will carry out tests with her... You have to leave, " Peter said and handed Connor a bag. He was confused: "Where?"  
"I know a safe place where Lindsay can stay until the baby is born. You have to come with her and protect her."  
Connor didn´t understand but he stuffed some clothes into the bag. Then Peter took him outside to the car. From the corner of his eye Connor saw how Claire had also woke Lindsay. Claire carried a suitcase to the car.  
"What about you two?", Connor wanted to know.  
"We will tell Anton we haven´t noticed, when you' were running away. The less people know where you are, the saver you are", Peter suggested and handed Connor a map, "Claire and I will follow in a few days... Follow the road on the map and don´t talk to anyone. Here's some cash", Peter now gave him an envelope," Be careful and don't use your credit card. This is important."  
"Okay," Connor nodded in agreement. He got into the car and started the engine. They left the parking lot, on which the Mobile Lab stood. Peter and Claire were watching after them in the dark until the red taillights of the car had disappeared.  
"What about Peter, Claire and Anton?" Lindsay, who sat in the passenger seat, wanted to know worried.  
"I don´t know," Connor replied honestly, "But Peter said, he and Claire would follow us in a few days."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I can´t tell you."  
"Why? Whom should I tell?"  
Connor hesitated then handed her the map, which Peter had given him. She unfolded the old map. "There´s a route marked," she informed him, "If that's true, then we go to the Polar Bear National Park... This is in the deepest Ontario! "  
"I know," Connor said and glanced at the map again. Up there in the park, there was certainly no nothing than mountains, forests and crystal clear lakes. He wondered what was waiting for them there.

Connor was driving for eight hours without break, but he was glad Lindsay was sleeping next to him very long. That gave her time to recover a little. Connor interrupted his journey only once to refuel the car at a gas station. "We should get rid of my car", he suggested, "Maybe Elsinger is already following us." So he asked the owner of the gas station if they could exchange the vehicles. The man agreed and gave them an old Pick up with which they went on.  
"You're tired," Lindsay said with concern, "I think it´s not a good idea if you drive in this state."  
"I'm fine," Connor promised her, but that wasn´t true: His back hurt terribly and his eyes were burning.  
"Come, let me drive for a while," she suggested, he didn´t answer. "Connor, I'm just pregnant and not severely disabled," she said and he still didn´t reply but then he asked: "Did you see the last road sign when we have to leave the highway? I haven´t seen it."  
"The last road sign we passed was a cigarette advertisement."  
"We´ll leave the highway at the next lane."  
Lindsay assumed he would let her drive for a while, but he also passed the picnic area and then passed along a gravel road. After another six hours of driving they finally reached the position Peter had marked on the map: It was a small wooden hut in the woods. In the mailbox was an envelope. Apparently Peter had sent this letter by express mail. On the envelope Connor's name was written in the sender and because Connor knew he hadn´t sent mails in the recent days, he assumed the letter was for him. In addition, the writing wasn´t even his own handwriting.  
He opened the envelope and read Peters message for Lindsay. Peter wrote they were at the holiday cottage of a distant relative and the house was seldom used. They had electricity and water, but there was no phone up there. Peter advised them not to use their mobile phones because he feared they could be located then. "Lindsay, you have your cell phone with you?", Connor suddenly asked.  
"Yes, but it´s off," she patted her suitcase and was glad Connor at least allowed her to carry her suitcases.  
"Well," he nodded, "We leave it like that." In the envelope was also the key to the house and Connor opened the door for her. Lindsay thought other people's houses were very exciting, because she liked seeing how other people lived. This time the wooden hut frightened her because she had no idea if they would ever leave this place after the birth of the child, or if they had to hide in the forests of Ontario until the end of their lives. Or if she survived birth at all. Lindsay decided to banish these thoughts.  
Connor helped her carrying the luggage up the stairs. On the first floor of the little wooden hut, he told her she could choose a room. Lindsay tried to choose a nice room, but the four rooms were neither beautiful nor spacious, everything seemed small and cramped. She couldn´t imagine staying here forever, but finally she was looking for a room with a view over the pond, which was located at some distance from the house. After Connor had helped her, they both went downstairs. Lindsay noted there was no food in the refrigerator. She would have to go shopping first and she remembered she had seen a small grocery store on the street. But Connor stopped her: "I want you to stay here. I´ll buy some food. " He didn´t like the idea to leave her alone in this hut, but he didn´t even like the idea she was shopping alone.  
He told her she should wait for him and not leave the hut. Connor promised to be back in half an hour with new foods.

In her first night in the hut there was a terrible storm. Lindsay hardly slept and dreamed about the strange creatures which took her and Connor. The tall man in gray brought her to their spacecraft and examined her. Then a dark shadow appeared next to her. She screamed in panic when she woke up und Connor was immediately next to her. He has just fallen asleep when she woke him again. "What´s wrong?", he asked. He thought the baby wasn´t fine. She now began to scream and cry at the same time. Lindsay was outrageous so Connor had to hold her in his arms until she fell asleep exhausted.

Peter and Claire had promised to come a few days later. But the days became a full week. Lindsay was terribly bored in the small hut. Although she had brought two books, she had read them after three days. She was watching TV, but it wasn´t fun. The weather was bad and she couldn´t walk in the forest. Connor didn´t allow her anyway she was staying alone outside.  
Finally, she heard a car stopping in front of the house. "Connor," she called softly to him and he came to her. Connor had found a fishing rod in the house and tried to catch a fish for them in a fish pond. Together they walked to the front door of the hut and looked out through a small window. "Peter and Claire!", Lindsay yelled and opened the door. She rushed out.  
"My goodness," Claire was surprised when she saw Lindsay. If her calculations agreed, then the child had now developed so far as if the pregnancy had reached the fourth month. She saw a belly under Lindsay's clothes. "Hi, how are you?", she asked.  
"Good," Lindsay replied curtly, "Where is Anton?"  
"We still haven´t told him," Peter said.  
Connor was satisfied with this answer and they went into the house. Claire and Peter also went to their rooms on the first floor and Lindsay helped them. "How are you really?", Claire asked.  
"I feel really good," Lindsay reassured her, "Connor takes very good care of me. He protects me, but..."  
"But?"  
"It's deadly dull here."  
When Claire heard this, she laughed. She was relieved there were no complaints except for boredom.

The weather improved until the following week. Connor watched silently when Lindsay was standing at the window and looked out. Her hand rested on her belly and he noticed again that awful feeling called jealousy in his stomach. If there was another man in her life and he didn´t want to take care about her and the baby, Connor would kill that man. On the other hand, he reminded himself, it was very unlikely that the child was human. After all, after just two and a half weeks of pregnancy Lindsay looked like as if she already was in the fifth month.  
"Let's go and catch a fish," Connor suggested one day when the sun was shining and he was pleased that Lindsay came along. Together with Peter and Claire they were trying to catch a fish from the pond. It pleased her and in the evening, when they actually had caught a fish, Lindsay expressed the wish to spend a little more time outside. Connor didn´t like the idea, but he proposed to accompany her for a walk tomorrow.  
Claire was very happy.

"Today the fourth week of pregnancy begins," Claire said and put cold gel on Lindsay's belly, then she corrected herself, "I'm sorry, I mean, the eighth month of pregnancy... In theory." Today, Claire wanted to take an ultrasound examination, for which she extra had brought ultrasound equipment from Toronto. "I hope the baby is sleeping so we can get a few nice ultrasound pictures", Claire said.  
"I´m afraid of this examination," Lindsay admitted. She didn´t know if she should laugh or cry when the child wasn´t human. She wanted to laugh because she could tell Connor they still had a chance and she would cry because she knew this meant her end. "You don´t have to be scarred," Claire promised.  
Suddenly the door opened and Connor came into the darkened room. Lindsay raised her head confused. "Connor, what are you doing here?"  
"Your examination is taking place today," he recalled, sitting down beside her and reached for her hand, "I would be happy to."  
"You don´t have to be there," Lindsay said but Connor didn´t let go of her hand.  
"But I want to be here," he assured her and Claire began with the examination, satisfied. Lindsay saw a head, then arms and legs on the screen. "It looks very human," Connor stated and squeezed her hand.  
"The baby is a boy," Claire told them, "At least it looks like this on the ultrasound."  
Connor tried to see in Lindsay´s face if she was happy but he saw no reaction. "This is the baby´s face", Claire said but suddenly the baby on the screen moved and turned around, "Don´t worry. We just woke the baby. That´s normal."  
The examination was complete. Claire certified Lindsay and the child good health, then she handed her a tissue to clean her belly and decided to leave the two alone.  
"You should be happy," Connor said, "The baby is a human being and healthy."  
"The fact this pregnancy goes ahead this fast, isn´t normal," Lindsay replied again, "It's hard for me to be happy." It was also difficult to bond with the child under these abnormal conditions.  
Connor understood.

Connor couldn´t slept quietly since weeks. Every sound he heard at night in the adjacent forest, chased him out of bed and made him going to the window and look out. He did it for Lindsay because he wanted she was safe. Even today, five weeks after they learned of the pregnancy, a clattering noise was able to interrupt his nap. So he went down to the ground floor of the hut to investigate. Connor was surprised when he saw Lindsay. She sat alone in the kitchen and ate ice cream. "What are you doing here?", Connor wanted to know worried.  
"I can´t sleep," Lindsay admitted and it was true: the idea that five weeks were over now and the due date calculated by Claire came close, frightened her.  
"Let´s walk a little bit," he suggested.  
"It´s dark outside."  
"So what? I'm with you."  
He finally convinced her with this argument and few minutes later they walked in silence through the garden and then along the pond. "This is a very nice area," Lindsay stated. She was here for weeks but she hadn´t had the opportunity to see the nature. Her life would never be the same again, she thought. When her baby wasn´t human they would be chased till the end of their lives. The idea the child could kill her while giving birth was even worse. She and Connor didn´t talk until they again reached the small hut after a half hour of walking. Together they walked up the narrow stairs to their rooms.  
"How are you going to call the baby when it is born?", Connor asked with interest.  
"I haven´t thought about a name", Lindsay admitted. She literally fled from this decision, because what if her baby wasn´t human but an alien creature? "I even don´t know what to tell my parents", she confessed and Connor was surprised that she hadn´t told her parents about the baby yet. Lindsay didn´t want to imagine what her father would say.  
"Connor, I'm afraid," she admitted suddenly and stopped, "What if the baby is a monster?" She wanted to ask him what to do when the baby wasn´t his baby, but she didn´t dare.  
"The baby won´t be a monster, I'm sure," he reassured her and took a step toward her, "It´ll be a beautiful, healthy baby."  
"I've always wanted a baby," she said, "At least I think that. Probably I haven´t found the right man, and..." She shook her head. She always wanted to find a loving man, marry him and then have children. But it ended differently than she thought.  
"What?"  
"That's pretty strange. We both go out together then we find out that I´m pregnant and we can´t remember anything. Do you think you're the father?"  
"I hope so," when Connor said that she looked at him in surprise. She hadn´t known he hoped to be the father of her child. "Lindsay, I've never said that, but..."  
Suddenly her expression changed and she was holding her stomach. "The baby is kicking me!", she called softly so she wouldn´t wake Peter and Claire. Then she reached for Connors hand and pressed it on the spot where she had felt the baby. Connor felt it too. It was a wonderful feeling and even though the child in Lindsay's belly wasn´t his, he would never forget how it felt when they noticed the first sign of live. They probably were a strange picture how they stood in the middle of the dark narrow stairs and Connor lovingly touched her big belly.  
"This is absolutely ridiculous," Lindsay suddenly said and Connor was surprised: "What?"  
"If it´s possible you are the father like Claire always claims, we are probably the only two people on this planet who have a baby, but never ended up in bed together."  
"Probably," Connor muttered and looked at her. Her eyes were beautiful and he wished they could forget where they were for a moment... At once he realized how close they stood to each other in the narrow staircase. Her breath brushed his face and he leaned toward her. They almost touched each for a kiss, as a door opened on the top of the corridor and they heard how Claire entered to the bathroom. Connor thought it was a shame, the moment was over.  
They went up the stairs and in front of her door she said goodbye to Connor with a simple "Good night."

Lindsay was sleeping only till four o´clock in the morning as a severe cramp in the stomach woke her. She screamed and noticed how someone turned on the light. Claire rushed into her room, turned her on her back and asked what was going on. "It hurts so much!", tears welled up in Lindsay's eyes. Connor also was immediately horrified and Peter remained standing in the doorway. He announced he wanted to get hot water in the kitchen. "It´s time," Lindsay breathed in shock, "I think the baby is coming."  
"Okay. I'll get my bag", Claire said," Connor, you stay with her."  
Connor nodded in agreement and held her hand. "It's too early," Lindsay was still crying and consoling her that Connor kissed the back of her hand, she barely registered, "The baby shouldn´t have..." she shook her head. On the occasion of severe pain and the speed at which the pregnancy had progressed she didn´t think her baby was really human. "I'm afraid."  
"You don´t have to be scarred," he held her hand tighter and tighter and at that moment Claire came back. Peter brought her hot water then she sent the men out of the room. Connor resisted because he wanted to stay with Lindsay. "Get out of here!," Claire shouted at him and Connor finally left the room. "It won´t last long," Peter promised him when Connor reluctantly closed the door behind him. He could hear Lindsay crying in pain and he wished he could run away from this noise or delete it from his thoughts, when he wasn´t allowed being with her.  
"How do you know?", Connor asked back.  
"Until now everything happened very quickly," Peter reminded him. They waited restlessly in the hallway and after an hour they heard a baby crying. Connor wanted to enter the room, but Peter stopped him. They both held their breath when they only heard the baby, but not Lindsay and Claire's voice. They hoped that the alien being, which had spent the last five weeks in Lindsay's belly, hadn´t killed them.  
Finally, Connor reached for the doorknob and entered the room. Claire just cleared away a few bed sheets and Lindsay was very tired in her bed, holding a baby with dark hair in her arms. "It´s a small, healthy boy," Claire said and Peter asked her if she was alright.  
"Congratulations, Lindsay," Connor's voice was very quiet when he grabbed her hand and held it, "How are you?"  
"I'm very tired," she murmured, "I don´t understand."  
Connor sat down beside her without letting go of her hand.  
"Why? Why is all this happening? ", Her eyes fluttered. She was really tired.  
"The most important thing is that you and the baby are fine."  
"Yes," she nodded then looked at her son, "Do you want to hold him?" Lindsay was relieved he came a little closer and he took the baby in his arms. She wished so much he was the father because she knew he would do a great job. Claire told them they had to wait three days for the results of the paternity test. In the evening she drove to town with three saliva samples.

_Stand by me, I am your baby _  
_You will always be safe in my arms _  
_The season I don't think about reason_  
_I just wanna lose it and wish upon the star _  
_I can reach the stars from where I am _

_Tell me, what is the recipe _  
_Secret of eternity _  
_No more love me or leave me_  
_not a year _  
_Not three or four _  
_Forever is in my heart _  
_With you... _ ("Recipe" by Aura Dione)

The waiting was terrible. The worst part was that Connor had to constantly to think about he might be not the father of the little boy, although he was more accustomed to the baby. The past few days were strange to him: When Lindsay was sleeping to recover from giving birth, Connor took care of the baby. Of course, he thought the baby looked like him, but he didn´t tell Lindsay: The dark hair and grey eyes looked very much like him. He kept in private he took the baby more and more to his heart. Connor believed Lindsay didn´t notice of all this, but he had no idea she was just acting like sleeping and watched when he took the baby from the crib because it was crying and then Connor calmed the baby. Her heart was softened when she saw how lovingly he treated the child. Then she remembered it wasn´t probably his child and a lump formed in her throat. She was also afraid of the truth and hoped Claire would soon return from town.  
It had to be his baby, Connor was convinced. He was relieved when he saw Claire was driving to town three days after the birth of the child and when she returned she told him it was his baby. "Where is Lindsay?", Claire asked. She wondered why Connor and the baby were alone in the living room and he said Lindsay was in her room and slept. Claire wanted to go upstairs and inform Lindsay about the news. She had hardly left the room when he was already at the cradle and took his son on his arm. His son. Connor thought it sounded incredible.  
"I knew you're my boy when I saw you for the first time," he told the baby and an affectionately patted the back of his son, "Surely I don´t have to tell you I will always be there for you because I'm sure you know. When you're old enough, I will teach you cycling, we play hockey and I'll buy you your first car... I love you very much, little boy."  
He didn´t notice Lindsay had already ended her conversation with Claire and now she was on her way to him. She remained staying in the doorway and listened to the things he told the baby.  
"I love your Mommy, too. Do you think I should tell her?", he looked in the dark-haired boy´s face.  
"You should do that", Lindsay agreed to him and he turned around in surprise.  
"You heard what I said?"  
"Every single word ... So you love me?", It sounded much more like a statement when she came to him and took her baby. She felt he gave her the baby only reluctantly, even though it was her son, too. Lindsay put the boy back into his cradle then she went back to Connor.  
"Tell me," she asked, "Tell me, how much you love me. I've been waiting so long."  
Connor grinned. "I love you very much," he finally said, "I'm in love with you... back in love with you, when I saw you for the first time five weeks ago." As he spoke she threw her arms around him and snuggled up to him. Finally, he leaned toward her and pulled her closer for a heart stopping kiss. It was the best first kiss she ever had and she noticed that nice feeling in her stomach. She deepened the kiss. Suddenly she let him go and Connor was disappointed.  
"What about our son?", she asked softly.  
"You already know. I know you like hearing this, so I repeat it for you: I love you both."  
"Fine," she murmured, closing her eyes, "That´s the way live should be." She liked being in his arms. Lindsay also liked the idea of raising their son together. This thought made her incredibly happy.  
"This is absolutely ridiculous," Connor said, "Now we know we are the only people who have a baby without ending up in bed together," he noted and it didn´t bother him.

Fin


End file.
